pocketmortysgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket Mortys
Pocket Mortys is a game for IOS and Android-based on the [adult swim] show ''Rick and Morty''. Combining the wacky sci-fi elements of the show with the 'capture and battle' premise of the wildly popular ''Pokémon'' franchise, Pocket Mortys provides a fun and engaging experience for anyone who enjoys the series. The game is free to download from the App Store or Google Play. Official Description Plot Mortys Ricks Besides the player's own Rick, these are the Ricks who appear in Pocket Mortys. Council of Ricks * Maximums Rickimus * Quantum Rick * Rick Prime * Ricktiminus Sancheziminius * Riq IV * Zeta Alpha Rick Gym Leaders * Alien Rick * Aqua Rick * Bald Rick * Beard Rick * Bubble Gum Rick * Cowboy Rick * Cyclops Rick * Dandy Rick * Doofus Rick * Evil Rick * Flat Top Rick * Four Eyes Rick * Guilty Rick * Guard Rick * Junk Yard Rick * Miami Rick * Mustache Rick * Mysterious Rick * Novelist Rick * Robot Rick * Shibuya Rick * Super Fan Rick * The Scientist Known as Rick * Zero Rick Shopfront Ricks * Lab Rick * Salesman Rick * Storage Rick * Surgeon Rick Wandering the Citadel * Careless Rick * Completionist Rick * Dreamy Rick * Grateful Rick * Happy Rick * Hopeful Rick * Insightful Rick * Mumbling Rick * Novice Rick * Revengeful Rick * Shopaholic Rick Morty Games * Dirty Rick * Ghost Rick * Morty Games Rick * Organizer Rick Other Trainers * Baloogie Mellow * Blerg * Bluu * Flargo * Flipperdee Fluflops * Gagigabber * Gloop * Gobpa * Goobagobaga * Humox 5 * Jerry * Masy Kallerax * Prax * Priix * Schmupiedoop * Snisserchoops * Snoofy Snooples * Toopee * Tuuie Tumtops * Wimpeebax * Xqutoopikk * Zan Quattaxa * Zannabox While not a trainer, Bird Person makes an appearance in the game as well. Items and Crafting Basic Ingredients These items are raw materials that cannot be crafted themselves, but are used to craft other items. * Attack Mega Seed * Bacteria Cell * Cable * Defense Mega Seed * Fleeb * Microchip * Speed Mega Seed * Tin Can * Turbulent Juice Tube Advanced Ingredients These items can be crafted and are used in crafting other items. Some of them can also be purchased. * Battery * Dark Energy Ball * Dark Matter Ball * Dog Collar * Great Serum * Interdimensional Goggles * IQ Enhancing Helmet * Love Potion * Motherboard * Mutant Bacteria Cell * Purified Fleeb * Robot * Serum * Supercharged Battery * Time Crystal Craftable Items These items can be crafted, but are not used as ingredients in crafting other items. Some of them can also be purchased. * Butter Robot * Gwendolyn Doll * Halzinger * Interdimensional Cable Box * Level Up Mega Seed * Microverse Battery * Morty Manipulator Chip * Plutonic Quartz * Pure Halzinger * Pure Plutonic Quartz * Pure Serum * Roy VR Headset * Spectacular Serum * Time Stabilizing Collar Quests Locations * Blips and Chitz Express * Citadel of Ricks * Council Chamber * Crafting Stations * Healing Center * Morty Daycare * Salesman Rick's Shop Music * 8-bit version of the Rick and Morty theme * 8-bit version of "Do You Feel It?" by Chaos Chaos * 8-bit version of "Goodbye Moonmen" * Guitar instrumental from "Let Me Out" Trivia Cultural References Connections to the Show The setting and characters are largely derived from Rick and Morty's season 1 episode Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind. Virtually all the items available to craft, purchase, or win come from the show's canon. For a complete list of nods to the show, view the Easter Eggs page.Category:Pocket Mortys Category:Article stubs